Chronicles Of an Intoxicating Sorcerer
by AYMK00
Summary: Marcus is a self-centered snot who can't keep his hands to himself. Teddy is an upset boyfriend who swears never to leave Billy alone ever again.


KHR READERS, I'M SORRY BUT I WILL BE UPLOADING CHAPTERS SOON; UNI FINALS HAHA;;; -RUNS-

Pairings: **Male!OCBilly; TeddyBilly  
><strong>Rating: **M15 (Warning: dry humping, grinding, unwanted stimulation, mention of fingering, and swearing)  
><strong>Word Count: **2,736  
><strong>Writing Warnings: **Time What Time; Context What Context; Edited: 21/05/12**

**A/N:**This ficlet was born through the hands (and phone) of chii. It was her cute attempt at writing something like this, and I beta-ed it a fair bit. Teddy/Billy slash stories are difficult to find, so I'm uploading this story to every literature-based account I have.

Please don't forget to review~

- + * ' * + - + * ' * + - + * ' * + - + * ' * + -

Billy yelped when his mouth was suddenly pressed firmly against another's, but the sound came out more muffled than he'd expected. He threw his hands up in an instant at an attempt to shove back the body in front of him, but Marcus pulled along his push, and hands cuffed his wrists tightly in an unwanted hold.

Marcus' mouth was pressed against his with a tongue sliding and pushing, attempting to pry-open. He refused to let the boy take a kiss so easily, though, so he pushed back. Then, pulling his face back, he twisted his head away, hands pulling at the –quite literally—_hand_ cuffs locked around his thin wrists; a distressed-sounding grunt left him when Marcus, _again_, pushed back. Marcus was stubborn. He managed to shock him when he bit his lower lip quite suddenly, and during his short second of a gasp, he had run his tongue straight over the curves of his mouth and slipped it through.

His cry was muffled when Marcus pressed their mouths right against each other, tongue darting around inside, but the grip on his wrists loosened at that moment, so Billy took that opportunity to quickly pull himself out of the other's hold and push the chest in front of him. When he turned his head to avoid another surprise attack, though, he realised too late that his classmate had loosened his hold on purpose to move their positions. When his arm was roughly pulled forward and the back of his neck was pushed with a surprising amount of strength, he could only gasp before he was cut off with _another_ bruising kiss.

Billy's fingers curled into the front of Marcus' shirt as the grip on his upper arm tightened painfully and the lips pressed harder against him. Defiantly, he forced more power against Marcus' chest the more he felt the tongue inside him, but his eyes remained tightly shut as he struggled, not wanting to look at the other's face. Billy was now pulling, moving back in stuttering movements and inching away from the other, but once the other was aware that he was stepping further and further away, Marcus actually followed his lead, making himself regret it. They stumbled back, Billy more blindly, before reaching the end of the room with a _thud_.

Marcus instantly moved to tangle both his hands into the side locks of Billy's hair when he felt the latter struggling with their new position, face still pressing against the other's. He tightened his hold to pull on roots so that it hurt the smaller male, and when he felt Billy's mouth open wider in a gasp, he pressed his lips further against the other's swollen pair, pushing his tongue to explore deeper into the caverns of the other's mouth, arousing another choked whine.

Billy had gasped against Marcus' mouth during the painful grip on his hair, and now he regretted reacting that way, watching the blur of a face in front of him with tears prickling his eyes from the pain. He tried twisting away from his classmate's face, but, always expecting this, Marcus slid one hand to the back of his head to push him forward and deeper in as he pushed too. He was an intruder in his mouth, pushing and stroking, and swirling his tongue even when Billy whined and tried to rip himself away. The shorter of the two was groaning and whining into the kiss, and subsequently sputtering.

Marcus could feel Billy's attempts become more frantic when he started to test how long the other could go without breathing through his mouth, but he didn't break away, even when Billy yelled muffled-like into his mouth. The guy should have learnt how to breathe through his nose, anyway; he was teaching him something new. When he felt Billy's hold on his shirt falter, though, he decided _yeah, _maybe he _should _separate from, and so he did, licking his lips to break the string of saliva that connected their mouths. Billy looked at him with a withering glare, and if the sound of his breathing was anything to go by, Marcus assumed he also needed a time out. Too bad he didn't have that kind of patience.

Tensing, Billy tightened his hold on Marcus' shoulders again when he saw the other quickly lean back into his personal space. He was friggin _exhausted_, so he turned his head to the right knowing he couldn't go against the other when it came to physical strength, and he tensed at the feel of the hold on his neck reminding him it was still there.

Hot lips brushed against his skin, making him flinch back, before a tongue slid its way up the crook of his neck. Billy groaned in frustration when he was held firmly by both of his upper arms, and he gritted his teeth when Marcus grazed his shoulder lightly with his teeth, tracing his shoulder before finally biting him towards the end of it; his shirt was stretched to sling over in such a degree. By the time Marcus had finished his trail of open-mouthed kisses up his throat, Billy had recovered a semblance of coherency to voice his protests.

"Marcus... _s..stop_-"

Billy suddenly jerked forward with a stifled gasp, and he buried his face into the shoulder in front of him. That was _not_ a thigh pressing up against his lower region. That was _not_a— Billy clenched his already-closed eyes as he bit back a sound he knew he'd regret.

His hands, having snaked up to Marcus' shoulders, tightened their hold, and he let out a small whimper when he felt him press up against him another time. Billy ground his teeth at the sensation pooling down at the pit of his stomach. He bit back a moan and buried his mouth deep into Marcus' shoulders, and when he heard a pleased chuckle from the bastard, he gritted his teeth, trying harder to breathe as shallow as possible while his mouth was still rested against the crook of the other's neck.

"_What was that, Billy?_" Marcus whispered huskily into his ear before pressing their bodies even closer; the movement elicited another stifled noise. "_I just want to grind you senseless against this wall_," he breathed as Billy made another strangled noise. "You don't _mind_, do you?"

_Asshole._

He was about to say something, but reluctantly forced himself to stay quiet before he made another sound that would encourage the other. It was wrong. Billy could feel the absolute heat coming from all the blood rushing down, and the friction was damn good, but _god_, it was just plain wrong. Billy gasped when he was pressed firmly against the wall, and he moaned when lips were pressed against his once more; a tongue exploring his mouth a second time; lips hot and tongue greedy. Amongst the heat, Billy's hands found themselves holding both sides of the other's face as his was being held, and it took a moment before he realized he could use them to pry Marcus' lips away from his. The latter had loosened his grip and settled for teasing his lower lip, so Billy took this chance to pull them apart.

Marcus clicked his tongue in annoyance when Billy pulled his face away, but he didn't waste any more time. Grabbing both of the resisting male's wrists, Marcus separated them and pinned them on both sides of Billy's head before crushing his lips onto the already-swollen pair before him. Billy tried twisting his head away again, but Marcus tightened his hold on his wrists so that he winced from the pain, taking the chance to re-introduce their tongues again.

_"Mmnn...!"_

Billy pulled desperately at his wrists, but every time he did, the other would tighten his hold so that it hurt. He groaned in frustration, and Marcus returned this with a smirk against his mouth. Billy gasped when the latter parted from him slightly, but his lips were immediately re-captured after a sharp intake of breath. Billy narrowed his eyes at him before he shut them tight and groaned another time. Marcus was now mocking him, the annoying prick. The taller male would separate their lips enough for him to gasp for air and start to talk, but a second later, he would shove his tongue down his throat and muffle his words.

_"Marcus-..mmh! Stop-mmph..! Dammit a-nngh..! If you don't-mmnh! Stop I will-mmnh! Yell for-mmnh! Marcus!"_

Tired from his talking, Marcus stopped parting with Billy's lips and deepened the last kiss. His left hand now held Billy's wrists above his head, and his right slid their way down Billy's arms and to his sides, keeping a firm hold on his waist.

Billy hated the new position, and he tried to kick the other away, but Marcus meld his body against his, and his body was rubbed against in the _hottest_ of ways. Billy moaned into the other's mouth in response to the friction, and he unconsciously clenched his thighs together, melting from the touch.

Marcus pulled his mouth away from Billy's soon, but the latter couldn't find the right words to say as his crotch was rubbed through his jeans and pressed up against with the other male's upper thigh. Billy gritted his teeth to suppress the noises that wanted to escape his lips, but his panting continued to encourage Marcus, and the other would lick the corners of his lips when he made a strangled gasp.

"_I just want to fuck you so much,_" Marcus growled into his ear. Billy didn't trust himself to open his mouth, but he made a sound that could have been either a small cry or sigh, and so buried his face into his right bicep in shame. Marcus tried eliciting more sounds from him after that, so he bit into his shirt to stop himself.

Marcus had always flaunted his 'talent' with being able to charm both men and women. He was a student in his homeroom who talked about nothing but sex, and, until recently, he had dated a man and woman at the same time. Usually it didn't bother Billy as he wasn't associated with the boy in any way; they were just guys in the same homeroom; a class that the guy often missed in favour of his dates. But some time after the favour he did for the class president that required him and Marcus to talk to each other for a long period of time, Billy suspected their frequent 'surprising encounters' were more or less unsurprising if not planned. That meant the same thing, right?

That afternoon, Marcus had invited himself over Billy's house to tell him he was interested in him, and that was _fine_; it wasn't something Billy couldn't handle; it was just guilt-inducing as he was obviously going to turn down the boy's feelings. It became a problem, however, when the guy actually had the nerve to laugh and think it was a joke when he said he already had a boyfriend and wasn't interested. When he finally had the decency to apologize for laughing, he then asked for his boyfriend's name. But that was just a false front. Marcus didn't really care that Billy's boyfriend was a boy their age named Teddy Altman. He didn't even care that his boyfriend had moved into his house a few months ago and could possibly enter the room any second. '_Mr I-think-I'm-so-drop-dead-gorgeous-I-can-get-whoever-I-want-whenever-I-want_' decided to try his patience and coerce him into letting him fuck him. Billy hadn't even gone past _kissing_ with Teddy, and _Marcus_ wanted _sex_.

Billy groaned as he tried to pull away from the other once more, but their bodies were pressed together so tightly that he felt like they would never separate. He was losing himself to the sensations, but he loved Teddy enough to keep from being intoxicated. He considered throwing the body off of him with a chant, but he couldn't even steal himself enough time to breath let alone speak; his mouth was being ravaged with such force—_god, it's going to be so swollen_—and _damn it,_ he needed help. _Teddy's going to flip. Teddy's going to—_

Marcus was lapping at his tongue when he snapped out of his thoughts, and he stared wide-eyed at the half-lidded eyes gazing at him with amusement. The shared gaze only lasted a second before Marcus pressed his lips against Billy's once more, and Billy could only yell muffled protests into the his mouth as a calloused hand slipped underneath the back of his jeans and slid their way under his boxers and down the crevice of his ass.

Billy tensed when Marcus first groped his rear, but the tension melted into a sick feeling when he felt the guy kneading him. It felt so wrong being touched by someone other than Teddy, and it pissed him off even more when the guy made his lower body arch away from the wall so that their groins would rub against each other through their jeans. He tried to protest, but, like every other time he tried, Billy found himself groaning into Marcus' mouth.

Marcus knew that Billy would yell for help if he separated their lips, now. For what he was about to do, it would have been nicer to have the other teen make noise for him, but the boy's family was downstairs if not down the hall, so he couldn't risk being caught. He didn't mind that much when Billy groaned into his mouth anyway. It was kind of hot that the guy was still fighting back. He pressed both their manhood together and rubbed them together. Marcus knew he would never get tired of those muffled mewls.

"Billy, are you busy? Your mum said you had a friend over."

_Shit._

Billy started trying to pry his mouth away from him, but Marcus didn't let go. Who was that guy? Billy's brothers were too young to have a voice as deep as that, and his dad was away.

"Billy?"

Marcus finally relented and separated his lips from his, and Billy gasped for air.

"Billy, you okay? Can I come i—"

"No!" Billy yelled breathlessly. He could imagine Teddy flinching at the tone of his voice, but he would sooner jump off a bridge than let Teddy break from seeing the state he was in. Marcus still hadn't let go of his wrists or taken his hand out of his pants.

"Sorry, Teddy, a classmate of mine brought our science project over, and we've got it sitting in front of the door."

Billy never left his gaze from Marcus, glaring at the guy, and the latter narrowed his eyes at him before smirking.

"Sorry about that, bro," Marcus called to Teddy, also keeping his gaze on Billy while he spoke. "I'll move it into Will's closet first."

Billy got worried when he didn't hear Teddy respond straight away, but he relaxed when the latter called back.

"Alright guys; I'll be outside the door. Just tell me when the project's out of the way so that I can come in."

Billy brought back Marcus' attention to his wrists by tugging at them with his glare returned in full force. The other teen grinned with a glint in his eyes, but he didn't release his hold yet.

"Sorry, er, Ted; It's a fragile thing, but it's pretty big, so it's going to take a while"

Billy widened his eyes when he felt Marcus' fingers slide down the centre of his ass again. He stifled a gasp and tugged violently at his wrists.

"Um, why don't I help? Just pull it away from the door so I don't ruin it"

"Oh no," Marcus answered with a Cheshire grin, "if we pull one end,"

_"N-ngh!"_

"The other end will collapse."

Billy shut his eyes to the probing finger of the other and ground his teeth.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I really need to tell Billy something, so I'm coming in through the window if you can't move the project now."

Marcus' grin changed drastically, and he scowled in annoyance. Billy winced when the finger inside him was taken out, but he was more than grateful for it when he couldn't feel his ass being cupped. When Marcus finally loosened his hold on his wrists, Billy pulled them out of his grasp, and he rubbed them to ease the pain. He brushed past Marcus with a glare and walked to the door.

"Sorry Teddy, just hold on, okay? We're almost done."

Teddy's voice still sounded wary, but he didn't prod.

"Okay Billy," he replied with a gentle voice, "I'll be right here."

Billy let a small smile grace his face, but it soon morphed into a deep frown. He directed said frown to the smug figure of his classmate and narrowed his eyes.

"Thank you for coming over, Marcus."

Marcus challenged Billy's glare with a smirk but didn't do anything more.

"No problem, Will. Mind if I use your bathroom before I leave though?"

Marcus brought his hand -the hand that had previously been down Billy's pants- to his face, and he licked a finger suggestively. Billy scrunched his nose in disgust and turned to open his bedroom door.

"Go ahead."

The door opened to reveal a relieved-looking Teddy. Teddy glanced between Billy and Marcus before stepping aside when the latter moved to exit the room, and he smiled when the teen nodded at him before entering the bathroom down the hall and closing the door.

There was a moment of silence before Billy exhaled, and Teddy turned his attention back to his partner; his face contorted with worry.

"You okay?" He whispered softly.

Billy smiled tiredly.

"Yeah; just tired"

Teddy nodded, but the worried expression never left him.

"His scent is all over you"

Billy closed his eyes.

"Your scent is on him too. It's not as strong as his scent on you, but it's still there. Did he-"

"Teddy,"

Teddy fell silent when Billy cupped his cheek with a hand in a loving manner. A tired smile graced the teen's face before he caressed his cheek with his thumb.

There was a look of hesitation that flashed through Teddy's eyes, and Billy couldn't blame him, but Teddy let it go for now and nodded with his own small smile; holding the hand on his face and cherishing the warmth before the sound of the bathroom door made them release each other.

Marcus exited the bathroom with a smile; something Billy was really tempted to punch. He then walked up to the two and grinned.

"Shall we head downstairs?"

.

.

.

**TBC(?)**


End file.
